Love Me Like You Do
by cameliafroztie2701
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga antara halilintar, taufan dan gempa, juga hubungan antara api dan air Ga pandai bikin summary gomen


Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir? Oh ayolah, aku sudah lelah dengan semua cobaan ini…

 **WARNING: YAOI, BROMANCE(Brother Romance),HUMOR(kalo ada) GARING, CERITA GAJE BIN ABSURD, TYPO BERSERAKAN(jika ada) PLUS BAHASA YANG TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD. AUTHOR MASIH NEWBIE. PAIR HALITAU/HALIGEM/APIAIR.**

 **DISCLAMER: BOBOIBOY © ANIMONSTA/MONSTA**

PRESENTED BY:  
THUNDERBLUE27

Love Me Like You Do

Author masih amatir, ga tau judul diatas nyambung apa tidak dengan ceritanya. Bila terdapat kesalahan mohon dapat dimaafkan. Kemungkinan karakter disini akan menjadi ooc(mungkin), maklum author ga pandai bikin cerita.

Hoped you like and enjoy it. Don't like don't read.

Pagi yang begitu muram untuk hari minggu di Pulau Rintis. Bagaimana tidak, langit terlihat begitu mendung, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Langit yang mendung.., begitu pula kondisi Taufan yang terlihat.., errr menyedihkan?

Dipagi yang menyedihkan ini, Taufan terbangun dari tidur nya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit mengingat bahwa ia kemarin terkena hujan sehingga ia menjadi demam sekarang.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit disertai rasa mual membuat ia merasa tidak berdaya sekarang(okeh berlebihan memang). Wajah Taufan terlihat pucat sekarang.

Taufan ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur sekedar untuk mengambil air minum yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya, namun kepalanya berdenyut sehingga Taufan kemudian memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya lagi di tempat tidur.

'tok tok tok' bunyi pintu yang sedang diketok(?)

"kak Taufan.." panggil Gempa lirih dari luar kamar Taufan.

"masuk lah Gempa, pintu nya tidak di kunci kok" balas Taufan.

Gempa pun membuka pintu kamar Taufan. Kamar yang bernuansa biru dengan poster yang bertempelan di dinding kamar tersebut terasa dingin. Mungkin Taufan lupa mematikan AC nya.

Gempa kini membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur ayam lengkap dengan teh hangat disamping nya. Tidak lupa juga Gempa membawa obat penurun demam untuk kakaknya itu.

"ini kak Taufan, Gempa bawaain bubur ayam ama teh hanget buat kakak" ucap gempa halus pada kakak nya yang tengah sakit itu.

"makasih Gempa, kau memang adik yang perhatian, maaf aku menyusahkan mu" ucap Taufan OOC(mungkin karena sakit) pada Gempa.

"ah tidak apa apa kak, lagi pula kakak kan lagi sakit, jadi udah seharusnya Gempa merawat Kakak" balas Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut pada kakak keduanya itu.

"bukan nya kau selalu nyusahin ya?" sambung Halilintar dengan tiba-tiba. Taufan kaget sedangkan nampan yang sedang dibawa Gempa hampir terjatuh.

"ish kak Hali, tak baik bicara kayak gitu ama kak Taufan. Kak Taufan kan lagi sakit.." omel Gempa pada kakak tertuanya itu.

"biarin, siapa suruh dia hujan hujanan kemarin, sekarang jadi sakit kan?" cerocos Halilintar.

Taufan bersemu merah ketika ia bertatapan dengan Halilintar. Iris shaphire bertemu dengan iris ruby membuat pikiran Taufan melayang entah kemana.

"apa liat liat?!" seru Halilintar tiba tiba.

Taufan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu ia dengan cepat membuang wajahnya.

"sudahlah kak Hali,, daripada kakak ganggu kak Taufan lebih baik Kakak bangunin Api sama Air" ucap Gempa lembut, sukses membuat Halilintar mengalah. Ia mendesah ringan lalu keluar dari kamar Taufan.

"ini Kak Taufan, bubur ama teh nya, dihabisin yaa, abis itu diminum obat ini agar kakak cepat sembuh" ucap Gempa pada Taufan.

"iya adik ku tersayangggg~" balas Taufan.

"di habisin yaa, Gempa mau kebawah bentar untuk nyiapin sarapan yang lain" kata Gempa sambil meninggalkan kamar Taufan. Taufan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian memakan bubur yang kini ada dihadapan nya.

"enakkk~" ucap Taufan dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Masakan Gempa memang tiada duanya.

Semenjak kematian kedua orang tua anak kembar lima itu, memang Gempa lah yang kemudian mengambil alih peran rumah tangga seperti memasak,mencuci, berbelanja, dan lain-lain.

Agak feminim memang mengingat itu adalah kerjaanya perempuan, tapi apa boleh buat. Demi kembaran nya yang lain, Gempa rela melakukan hal itu. Al hasil,, Sang kembaran tertua,, Halilintar ,,menyukai Gempa, adiknya itu.

Taufan menjadi miris ketika ia mengingat hal itu. Memang bukan hak nya untuk melarang kepada siapa Halilintar harus suka. Tapi yang menjadi masalah nya… Taufan juga menyukai kakak tertuanya itu..

Heh, memang aneh menyukai kakak nya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat, itu sudah terjadi.

Memandang bubur buatan Gempa membuat Taufan merasa sedih, kenapa? Karena Taufan tidak bisa memasak. Heck, jangankan memasak, berpikir untuk masak saja Taufan belum pernah. Bagaimana mau jadi uke yang baik?

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalanya cukup pusing sekarang setelah memikirkan masalah masalah tadi. Dia memutus kan untuk melanjutkan acara makan nya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Setelah memakan bubur buatan Gempa, Taufan kemudian meminum teh hangat buatan adiknya juga itu. Setelah selesai, ia kembali tertidur.

' _ **fan, Taufan, Taufan,'**_

 _ **Samar samar Taufan mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, suara yang merindukan untuk di ingat kembali..**_

" _ **Taufan, ayo kita bermain ayunan yang ada di taman itu"**_

" _ **hmm, ayoo. Tapi, disana hanya ada satu ayunan.."**_

" _ **alah tak apa, kau saja yang naik dulu, aku yang akan mendorongmu"**_

 _ **Senyum Taufan mengembang setelah mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut kakak tercintanya itu, Halilintar.**_

" _ **ayoo~" ajak Taufan dengan nada yang ceria. Keduanya saling menautkan tangan dan jari mereka menuju ketempat ayunan itu berada. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, Taufan yang terlebih dahulu menaiki ayunan tersebut kemudian Halilintar lah yang akan mendorong nya.**_

" _ **wihhhh~" seru Taufan riang.**_

" _ **kak Halilintar," kata Taufan setelah Halilintar berhenti mendorong ayunan tersebut. Kedua nya terkekeh bahagia menikmati permainan ayunan tadi.**_

" _ **mau coba gantian?" Tanya Taufan sambil menatap wajah kakaknya dengan mata yang berbinar binar. Halilintar tersenyum pada nya.**_

" _ **boleh" balas Halilintar dengan tersenyum.**_

" _ **hahahahaha" tawa mereka berdua lolos dari bibir kecil mungil mereka, sungguh masa masa terindah yang pernah Taufan kenang dengan Halilintar.**_

Halilintar memasuki kamar Api berniat untuk membangunkan nya. Setelah sampai didepan kamarnya Api, Halilintar menjadi agak was was.

Kenapa? Tentu saja Halilintar was was. Bagaimana tidak, seingat Halilintar, terakhir kali ia memasuki kamarnya api, ia mendapat bogeman mentah dari sebuah tongkat baseball yang jatuh tepat dikepalanya.

 **Flashback on:**

Halilintar membuka pintu Api dengan santai nya tanpa menyadari ada bahaya yang tengah mengintai(?) nya.

Tak lama setelah Halilintar membuka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba sebuah tongkat baseball yang entah muncul dari mana jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya. Halilitar kemudian menatap tajam adiknya itu. Dan ia melihat ada TAUFAN, si raja troll, juga ada disana.

"sorry kak Halilin~,tadi Api menaruh tongkat baseball disana karena takut ada pencuri" ucap Api sambil cengengesan gaje.

Kemudian ia melihat Api dan Taufan kini tengah memasang tampang seolah 'yey kita berhasil' satu sama lain.

Halilintar yang tidak bodoh. Menyadari hal itu lalu kemudian mulai memberikan bogeman penuh cinta kepada dua adik nya yang terkenal troll tersebut.

"AMPUN KAK HALILIN~HAJAR KAK TAUFAN SAJA, API JANGAN" teriak Api tiba-tiba setelah ia melihat Taufan terkapar(?) dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan(?) dengan posisi Halilintar yang sedang menindih dan siap untuk memilintir tangan Taufan.

"DASAR GAK SETIA SAUDARA" ucap Taufan pada Api karena menganggap Api lari masalah yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua.

"Tapi kan Kak Taufan yang ngajak duluan.." kata Api karena tidak terima di bilang 'gak setia saudara'

Kini Halilintar menatap tajam adik yang sedang menatap ngeri dirinya. Taufan merasa nyawanya sudah ada di ujung tanduk. Halilintar bisa saja memilintir tangan nya kapan saja.

"AMPUN KAK LILI~" pinta Taufan yang tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah membuat singa semakin marah.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Halilintar tidak terima karena ia di panggil Lili.

"Maaf kak Hal,-AAHHH SAKIT KAK AMPUN AMPUN TAUFAN TOBAT KAK" teriak Taufan tiba tiba karena tangan nya di pelintir semakin kuat oleh Halilintar.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, Api lari dari TKP(?).

"HEY API MAU KEMANA KAMU, TOLONGIN GUA KEK" teriak Taufan.

"maaf kak Taufan, tapi Api mau nyelamatin nyawa Api dulu. Kakak bersenang-senang dulu yah dengan kak Halilin~ jahh~" lambai Api tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"AMPUN KAK HALI AMPUN TAUFAN JANJI GAK AKAN ULANGIN LAGI, TAUFAN JANJI KAK" pinta Taufan dengan teriak namun penuh permohonan(?).

Halilintar menatap mata Taufan dalam dalam, merasa muak dengan tatapan memelas Taufan iya melepas kan nya.

"yey makasih kak Halilin~ Taufan janji bakal ngulangin nya lagi, wekk" ucap Taufan sambil memeletkan lidahnya lalu kemudian lari secepat 30km/jam(?).

"sial kenapa aku melepas kan nya" kesal Halilintar. Melepaskan Taufan itu artinya ia siap menerima kenakalan dari Taufan lagi.

"ah sudahlah" kata Halilintar. Lagi pula Halilintar tinggal menghajar adiknya lagi jika ia melakukan hal itu lagi.

 **Flashback off:**

Api memang nakal, tapi jika bersama dengan Taufan ia akan menjadi lebih luarbiasa nakalnya lagi. Halilintar menggelengkan kepala nya. Lagi pula Taufan sedang sakit, jadi mungkin Api tidak akan mengerjai nya dengan keterlaluan.

Halilintar membuka pintu Api. Aneh, tidak terjadi apapun. Halilntar membuka pintunya lebih lebar lagi. Hanya terdapat ruangan tanpa penerangan saja.

Halilintar menyalakan lampu kamar Api. Kini ia bisa melihat kedalam kamar Api, kamar yang bernuansa jingga dengan poster berserakan dan barang barang yang tidak tersusun rapi.

Tidak ada Api disana, apa jangan jangan Api kabur dari rumah? Tidak, Api tidak mungkin kabur dari rumah, lalu kemana?

Halilintar mengendikan bahunya tak peduli. Halilintar kemudian memilih untuk membangunkan Air si beruang hibernasi. Tak lupa Halilintar untuk mematikan kembali lampu lalu menutup kamar Api.

Sesampainya Halilintar di depan kamar Air, Halilintar membuka pintu kamar Air. Hawa dingin langung menerpa Halilintar ketika ia memasuki kamar Air.

"Air,, bangun Air.. waktu nya sarapan" panggil Halilintar lembut kepada adiknya yang satu itu. Halilintar memang lembut terhadap Air karena Air merupakan adik terkecilnya,

Tidak ada balasan, Halilintar menyalakan lampu kamar Air. Setelah lampu menyala, ia melihat kamar Air yang begitu rapi dengan nuansa biru muda.

"Air, kakak bilang bang-" ucap Halilintar terpotong saat ia melihat monyet mahkluk yang dicari nya tadi ada disini, dikamar Air

Iyaaakk,Api ada dikamar Air sekarang. Tertidur dikamar Air, dikasur Air, berbagi bantal dan selimut dengan posisi yang cukup,, err,, mesra?

1 lengan Air dipakai Api sebagai bantal nya sedangkan tangan satunya lagi dipakai Air untuk mendekap Api, *pokoknya gitu lah, susah jelasin nya.*kena bebola api ama pukulan ombak*

"err, Air?" Tanya Halilintar pada adiknya.

"apa kak, ganggu Air tidur aja pagi pagi buta begini" balas Air lirih. Halilintar mulai geram.

"Pagi buta apanya, dah tengah hari buta lah nih!" balas Halilintar emosi.

"eh tenang tenang, cakap elok elok, kita buat berbincang" balas Air tenang.

"be-berbincang? Yang ada aku cincang kau lah! " geram Halilintar lalu mengeluarkan pedang halilintar*eh OOS*

"eh janganlah bicara kayak gitu. Bak kata peribahasa, air yang dicincang tak akan putus" balas Air innocent.

Sabar meter(?) Halilintar sudah mulai sampai dipuncak nya. Bogeman mentah penuh tjintah mendarat mulus dikepala Air. Sesayang sayangnya Halilintar ama adik kecilnya itu, apabila dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, maka dengan terpaksa dia harus membogem adiknya itu.

"aduh kakak, tadi Air kan cuman bercanda tadi" kata Air sambil mengelus ngelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat dibogem Halilintar tadi.

"bangun kan Api lalu turun pergi makan sarapan, **sekarang** " kata Halilintar sambil menekan kan kata sekarang. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Air.

Air bergidik memutus kan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian Air melihat Api yang kini telah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Air tersenyum ketika ia mengingat kembali bahwa tadi malam, Api bersikeras tidak ingin tidur sendirian dikamarnya, juga peristiwa sakral yang terjadi tadi malam.

 **Flashback on:**

 **Dikamar Api;**

Malam tadi, Api tidak bisa tidur karena turun hujan dengan cukup deras, dan yang menjadi masalahnya ialah, Api takut tidur sendirian jika sedang turun hujan deras.

Berkali kali Api menggeliat resah di atas kasur single bednya itu. Bangun, baring lagi, bangun lagi, baring lagi,

"aduh, kenapa hujan kayak gini sih?" gerutu Api kesal. Api mengacak rambutnya, dilihatnya jam weker di meja belajarnya.

"oh bagus, sudah jam 1 pagi" kata Api.

Biasanya saat hujan seperti ini, Api akan tidur bersama Taufan. Tapi masalah nya Taufan masih pulang kerumah karena terjebak hujan(kata Gempa).

Oh bagus, sekarang dia akan tidur dengan siapa sekarang.

Jika dia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan Halilintar, sudah dipastikan bahwa Halilintar akan menolak nya. atau paling tidak, jika Halilintar menerimanya, Api akan mendapat minimal 1 jurus tendangan maut dari Halilintar ketika ia tidur.

Jika ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan Gempa,ah tidak deh. Api takut akan mengganggu Gempa. Gempa itu orangnya workaholic, tadi saja Api masih mendengar Gempa sibuk mengerjakan tugas untuk OSIS nanti. mungkin dia baru tidur tadi, dan untuk seorang Gempa, dibutuhkan proses yang panjang untuk dia tidur. Dan jika ia terbangun karena Api ingin tidur bersamanya, maka kasihan pada Gempa yang harus mulai dari awal lagi proses tidur(?) nya.

Api ,menggeleng kepalanya, dia harus tidur dengan siapa sekarang? Oh Air?

Tunggu, apa? Dengan Air?

Wajah Api memerah sekarang, tidur dengan Air?Api menggelengkan kepalanya. ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Sendirian.

Lagi lagi Api menggeliat resah. Bangun,baring,bangun, baring, bangun lagi, baring lagi, hingga tiba tiba

'CETAR!' *bunyi geledek sebenarnya gimana sih? Pokoknya gitu deh*kena hujan halilintar*

"KYAA MAMAKUHALILINTARPAKEMOTORJATUHKEPARIT!" jerit Api tiba tiba. Sedangkan yang disebut namanya tadi bersin tiba tiba.

Api langsung keluar dari kamar lalu menuju ke kamar Air, sudah cukup. Rasa takutnya kini jauh lebih kuat daripada rasa malunya.

 **Dikamar Air;**

Sesampainya ia di depan kamar Air, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Air.

'tok tok tok'

"Air?, Air?" Tanya Api pelan, tidak mau mengganggu yang lain.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Air, Api masuk ya" kata Api, Api langsung membuka pintu kamar Air. Tak lama Api melihat si beruang kutub lagi tidur dengan begitu damainya.

"Air,,," panggil Api

"hnn…"Air meng erang pelan, sungguh membangkitkan gairah pemirsa!*nosebleed*

Api mulai blushing gaje ketika melihat tingkah Air tadi. Sungguh, sekarang ia tengah mati matian menahan tangan nya agar tidak menyerang Air. Ia masi mau jaga kesucian Adik tercinta nya itu kok, tenang saja.

"Api boleh tidak tidur disini?" Tanya Api pada Air. Perlahan Air bangun dan mulai merenggangkan otot otot nya tadi. Air menatap Api. Api menatap Air dengan penuh harapan.

"Tidak boleh" ucapnya seraya tidur kembali.

"tapi kenapa Air" Tanya Api sedih.

"kalo aku bilang tidak ya tidak, TITIK" ucap Air yang langsung membuat sebuah pedang imajinatif menancap ke hati Api.

"Air,,," panggil Api pasrah pada Air. Yang di panggil bodo amat.

"Air,," panggil Api lagi,

"Airrrr,,," panggil Api lagi. Yang dipanggil tidak nyahut juga.

"hiks,,"

"hiks hiks"

Air mendengar suara tangisan. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Api, betapa terkejutnya ia saat Air melihat Api kini tengah menangis.

"Api.." panggil Air lirih, merasa bersalah karena membuat Api menangis. Yang dipanggil malah diam, menahan isak tangisnya.

"Api, kalo kamu mau tidur tidur aja, Air gak akan marah kok" kata Air sambil memberikan dan menepuk nepuk ruang disamping nya.

"serius?" Tanya Api.

"iya, aku serius" balas Air. Api kemudian tersenyum walaupun masih menahan isak tangisnya.

Api kemudian membaringkan dirinya disamping Air. Dilihatnya Air kini tengah tidur memunggunginya. Ingin sekali rasanya Api ingin memeluk Air dari belakang. Rasanya, sekarang Api ingin mengeluarkan rasa yang sudah lama terpendam di dalam hatinya. Keputusan nya sudah bulat.

"Air?.." panggil Api. Yang dipanggil menghadap belakang. Posisi Api dan Air kini berhadapan.

"apa?" Tanya Air. Api mulai gugup.

"Air,su-sudah ada o-orang yang disu-sukai belum?" Tanya Api gelagapan. Air seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"ada" jawaban yang singkat yang mampu membuat hati Api retak. Api menyerah…

"memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Air balik. Api pasrah.

"ah, tidak apa-apa, aku tadi hanya ingin nanya saja" balas Api.

"tapi sepertinya orang yang kusukai itu tidak menyukai ku" ucap air sambil menutup matanya.

"eh-apa?" Tanya Api terkejut.

"jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?, menarik perhatiannya agar ia menyukaimu?"Tanya Api.

"entahlah" jawab Air santai.

"lalu jika orang itu menembakmu apakah kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya Api penuh harapan.

"entahlah, mungkin.." jawab Air lagi lagi dengan santai.

Api mulai berpikir sejenak, mungkin tidak ada salah nya kan jika ia mencobanya.

"Air,?" ucap Api sambil bangun.

"hn? Kenapa Api?" Tanya Air. Air mulai ikutan bangun dan menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding disebelah ya.

"aku, mungkin, aku tahu ini salah Air, kau adik ku dan kita sejenis, tapii" ucapan Api menggantung. Air mulai menatap Api intens.

"aku,aku,, **mencintaimu Air/kakak** " ucap Api dan Air bersamaan. Eh tunggu, apa?

Api kini melihat Air tengah tertunduk malu, senyum Api merekah lebar. Ternyata hubungan mereka tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menyatakan nya, tapi aku takut nantinya yang ada kau menjauhi ku Air" kata Api. Mata Air mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kakak" kata Air sambil langsung memeluk Api. Api kini mengelus-elus kepala Air yang begitu lembut. Kini, Air menangis dalam pelukan Api.

"aku pikir hanya aku yang menyukai kakak, tapi ternyata kakak juga menyukai ku" ucapAir bahagia dalam pelukan Api.

"Aku juga Air" bisik Api lembut pada Air.

"kakak?" Tanya Air setelah puas menangis dalam pelukan Air.

"iya Air, ada ap-" ucap Api tiba-tiba terpotong ketika Air mengecup bibir Api, lembut…

Manik Red Flame milik Api membulat karena untuk pertama kalinya Ia dicium oleh adiknya sendiri. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

Api mulai membalas ciuman Air.

Tangan Api mendorong kepala Air, semakin merapatkan Ciuman mereka. Api mendorong Air hingga menyandar ke dinding.

"Mmpphh!..."

Air melengguh karena Api mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia mulai menjilati bibirnya, bahkan sampai menggigitnya.

"A—Nnnnnhh!"

Api memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Air begitu mulutnya terbuka. Mengajak lidah Air untuk bertarung. Api kembali mendorong kepala Air lebih dalam lagi untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Air menyerah, dan membiarkan lidah Api menguasai mulutnya, dan merasakan lidah Api bergerak lincah dalam mulutnya.

"Nnnnn—! Ka—Nnnn!"

Lama-kelamaan, Air memukul-mukul dada Api. Mulai kehabisan nafas.

Api kembali melumat bibir atas Air, lalu mengakhiri ciumannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat seutas benang saliva menghunungkan mulut mereka.

Air langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian ia tersenyum pada kakaknya, Api.

"terimakasih kakak" ucap Air sambil tidur di dalam pelukan Api.

"sama-sama Air" bisik Api ke telinga Air.

Lalu entah bagaimana bisa besoknya Api yang tidur di pelukan Air. Memang terbalik .-.

 **Flashback off:**

 **TBC? OR DIS?**

 **Tuhkan, jadi absurd ceritanya. Sebenarnya mau bikin ceritanya jadi one-shoot, tapi ga tau kenapa mau author jadiin two-shoot aja deh *kedip*,**

 **Fic ini sebenarnya jauh dari bayangan gw pas ngetik FF ini, awalnya mikir Ff ini, ah gajadi deh ceritain nya. Pas ingin mempost ff ini sebenarnya masih ragu sih, soalnya ini ff pertama ku.**

 **Seperti yang author bilang diatas tadi, author ga tau judulnya nyambung apa nggak, dapat ide nama Love Me Like You Do itu sendiri author dapat pas dengar lagu Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do, ga ada kaitan ya dengan cerita *garuk garuk kepala***

 **Akhir kata,,, Direview pilisssssss *puppy eyes***


End file.
